Fortaleza
by GuanacoRider
Summary: El semidios dio media vuelta, le ofreció su espalda al silencio de la chica, y se convirtió en ágila, mostrando la cobarde retirada como una irónica contraposición al emblema de antaño / Estudio de personaje: Maui


**Fortaleza**

.

El semidios dio media vuelta, le ofreció su espalda al silencio de la chica, y se convirtió en ágila, mostrando la cobarde retirada como una irónica contraposición al emblema de antaño. La bruma marina lo envolvió como una manta de protección y refugio entre tantas decepciones. En su mente no había ningún pensamiento concreto, ni ninguna dirección elegida, tan solo una tormenta de enojo que le gritaba que tenía que irse lo más lejos que pudiera. Poner toda la distancia que fuera posible entre él y ella y el océano y todo lo que le lastimaba y dañaba su corazón.

El arpón, convertido en un tatuaje bajo un ala, le molestaba e irritaba de una manera que nunca había sentido, e impulsado por la ira de sus pensamientos deseó, por un lado, nunca haberlo tenido y, por otro, nunca haberse metido en tal situación. La dependencia que sentía hacia el objeto mágico era ridícula, pero tan necesaria, que no podía imaginarse sin él. Los ojos de la chica, demasiado vivos y jóvenes e inocentes, estaban grabados en su mente y le recordaban lo patético que estaba siendo.

Entre el vapor salado y el aire tibio y manchado de cenizas, vio un pedazo de madera a la deriva en medio del agua. En un movimiento veloz se abalanzó y, con el equilibrio que el tiempo no pudo sacar de su memoria muscular, descansó las alas. En la calma de la inmensidad del océano, lejos del conflicto con Te Kā y de la mirada impenetrable de Moana, Maui se permitió el hinchar los pulmones y pensar por unos segundos.

Como la música de fondo de un sueño, se escuchaba el sonido furioso y lleno de odio del monstruo de lava. En el aire el olor a tormenta, eléctrica y sobrenatural, cargaba sus plumas con energía limpia y renovada. Clavó sus ojos en las olas de mar abierto, que chocaban contra el tablón flotante, y soltó, por un instante, las compuertas de sus dudas, temores y ansiedad. Intentó ignorar el brillo de desesperación, de los ojos cálidos de Moana, que no podía olvidar y martillaba de manera insoportable la poca conciencia humana que le quedaba.

 _Los dioses deben estar realmente desesperados_ , pensó, _si es que cuentan con que una niña y un semidios fallado salven a Te Fiti_

El ala con el arpón le ardía de una manera incesante, creciente, y el dolor lo sacó del sarcasmo del momentáneo ensimismamiento, para maldecir de la mejor forma que podía, siendo un ave. La chica volvió a ocupar su mente y de forma casi mística se dio cuenta que, sin importar qué más hiciese, el objeto mágica ya era prácticamente inservible.

 _¿Morir o no morir? No importa, porque sin el arpón y sin mis poderes no soy nada_

Además, ella, que era tan solo una niña y él aún no podía entender qué había estado pensando el océano para elegir a alguien tan indefenso, con seguridad no iba a poder sola. Sabía que si no hacía algo para ayudarla, la culpa lo iba a carcomer y asesinar de manera lenta y agonizante. Porque la realidad era que él era cobarde cuando de sí mismo se trataba, pero no cuando el asunto involucraba a alguien más.

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo oceánico, y la firmeza surgida de la decisión prácticamente tomada se asentó en su temple y en su corazón. De un salto, ignorando por completo el ardor de su ala, comenzó a volar y cruzar el aire con el vigor de una fe renovada.

Maui se acercó a Te Kā con la confianza puesta en Moana y no en sí mismo, porque la fuerza que lo impulsaba venía de su parte humana, y su mortalidad no era nada frente a la divina que tenía enfrentar.

.

.

Hace mucho que no escribía algo de Disney. Hace mucho que no subía algo. Me costó querer a los personajes de Moana, pero hoy volví a ver la película y esa escena del final en donde Maui se va y después vuelve me inspiró.

Voy a tener que chequear esto devuelta mañana para corregir errores, lo hice recién y lo quería subir pero estoy tan dormida que no sé cómo quedó al final xD

Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos! :)


End file.
